Absalom
Absalom, later known as the Avatar of Chaos, was the former leader of the now-late Nephilim and the first of their kind in existence. After his defeat at the hands of Death, Absalom became the source of all Corruption across the realms and is revealed to be the main antagonist and final boss of Darksiders II. Biography 'Origin' Absalom was the first of the Nephilim, crafted from the mingled dust of Angel and Demon by Lilith herself. All subsequent generations of Nephilim were based on his template. He became the leader of his kind and lead them on a crusade across many worlds, annihilating them entirely. When Mankind was given the prize of Eden, Absalom led his armies against Heaven and Hell in an attempt to take it for themselves as the Nephilim had never had a realm of their own. For this crime, the Charred Council condemned the Nephilim to destruction. The Nephilim that would become the The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse revolted against the rest of their kind and joined the Charred Council, who gave them unimaginable power and charged them with th e destruction of their kin. When the Horsemen rode, Absalom faced Death in single combat; he fell at the hands of his brother despite his efforts. Feeling guilty for what he had done, Death clasped Absalom's hand, only for the first Nephilim to be dragged into darkness, becoming the Corruption. 'Darksiders II' Death first encountered Absalom after the purification of the Guardian in the Forge Lands when he approached the Tree of Life. Enveloped by a gooey-black mass, Death was dragged into a shadowy space seething with Corruption, a dark figure towering over him. The being taunted Death, and asked what he sought. When the Horseman replied with "The return of mankind," the creature taunted Death even further, claiming that humanity couldn't survive the resurrection, let alone deserve it. The Horseman explained that he was doing it to save War from the wrath of the Charred Council, only to have the being question him about the Nephilim, asking why Death spared one but not the rest. Death stated that they were a threat to the Balance, only to have the being angrily retort, claiming that none of this would have happened if the Nephilim took Eden but Death still rode against them and slew them all, entrapping their souls in his amulet. The Horseman questioned the identity of the being, who said he already knew, he being once his brother; Death realized he was Absalom but the being said that he has forsaken that name and was now Corruption. Corruption blamed Death for his creation and claimed nothing would escape his grasp. For the rest of his journey to restore humanity, Death encountered Absalom indirectly through the faceless Corruption. Only at the end of his journey did Death encounter Absalom in his true albeit twisted form; Absalom held sway over the Well of Souls and was the only thing standing between Death and his goal. They engaged in a brutal conflict, with Death the victor. Clearly beaten, the defeated Absalom asked Death to take his hand once more as his brother; Death paused for a moment's notice but ultimately ignored Absalom's plea and retrieved his scythe from Absalom, killing him once and for all and ending the threat of Corruption. Trivia *He is voiced by Simon Templeman, the same voice actor as Kain from Legacy of Kain and Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir from Dragon Age: Origins, both major characters in their respective games. *If the player chooses to do New Game+ after killing Absalom, the player will be given his axe as a gift from Vulgrim. *In the Bible, Absalom was the third son of king David, who rebelled against his father, and was eventually slain in battle of Ephraim woods, while fleeing after his army was routed. Gallery Darksiders2art-03.jpg|Concept Art. References Category:Nephilim Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Darksiders 2 bosses